


Gay Brotp

by StephaniD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: I wrote this up in a couple of hours while I couldn't sleep.Julian: That was pretty gay.Jadzia: Well I am pretty gay. And it takes one to know one.Placeholder title





	Gay Brotp

Jadzia and Julian sat at a small table at Quark's. After over 4 years working together, she was fairly certain he'd gotten over his crush on her, and she felt relaxed enough to hang out and get a little drunk with him. 

“Anything interesting happen today?” She asked. 

“Nothing work related, and lunch with Garak was annoying, as usual.” 

“Is he recommending more Cardassian literature?” 

“Just lying like always.” 

“If your lunches are always annoying and he always lies, why do you keep going?” 

“Because he always lies differently. They're starting to contradict each other.” 

“And you think you're close to puzzling out some truth.” She smiled. Julian returned the smile. One of Quark's employees took their orders and only tried to suggest more expensive drinks twice each.

 

-

 

“Would you possibly be up for a trip to the holosuites at some point?” Julian asked. Jadzia glared at him and he held his hands up to stop her. “Not like that! Miles has been so busy, what with Kira, and now Yoshi, I've just been getting a little bored.” Jadzia spotted a flash of red on the Promenade, disappointed when it wasn't the Major’s bright hair and uniform. “Jadzia?” Julian had turned to try and see what she was looking at. 

“Sorry, I thought I saw Kira and got distracted. You were saying? Something about the Chief being busy?” 

“That was over a minute ago. I hope the Major doesn't distract you that much in Ops.” Julian smiled a little. 

“No, no, we're totally professional, it's fine.” 

“Jadzia, please know I mean this in the best possible way.” Julian lowered his voice. Jadzia narrowed her eyes at him. “That sounds pretty gay.” Jadzia thought for a second. 

“Well, Trill don't normally have use for words like that, but I'd like to remind you that I can be pretty gay.” 

“Lenara Kahn, right, sorry to remind you.” He frowned at his oversight and took a long sip of his drink. Jadzia shrugged. 

“Besides, it takes one to know one.” She grinned as he spluttered and made a mess of his drink. 

“That is not what we're discussing tonight.” He coughed. 

“Sure, sure, just saying I'm here if you need a wingwoman.” She passed him a napkin. 

“Same to you. Well, you know, flipped.” They both looked over as Odo's yell for Quark echoed around the space. 

“Bet you a slip of latinum it's got to do with that trader who just docked yesterday.” Jadzia smirked. 

“I was going to guess it was for watering down the drinks.” Julian replied conversationally, taking another sip. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest better titles!


End file.
